Forum:How Rare Is...?
I was wondering how rare the Chopper was. I kind of just want one for the sake of having one and I'm curious. I know it's a drop from Motorhead but I've killed him at least a good 20 times with no avail. IbanezRokr 18:41, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I used to think it was a common drop because he dropped it two of the first three times I fought him, but then when I started to kill Motorhead to work my proficiencies, I killed him atleast 50 times without another Chopper. I-Am-Borderlands 18:44, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, guess i'll just have to keep tryingIbanezRokr 18:48, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, if youve killed him about 20 times already, youshould get one soon. if not, im sure theres people that would be willing to dupe you a chopper. I-Am-Borderlands 18:50, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I think this one is purely luck of the draw. I made it a habit to make a side trip to The Ridgeway everytime I was in T-Bone Junction to hopefully get a Chopper and raise my proficiencies and it must've been at least 50 times before I found mine. But then again, when my buddy Blitz killed him the very first time to complete the quest, he got his Chopper. If you really want one, just keep trying. You'll find it eventually. AlexanderBlackX 19:06, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm not big on duping. I know it sounds like I'm bitching a bit but I'm just impatient. IbanezRokr 19:08, March 28, 2010 (UTC) The chopper is actually a pretty useless weapon. SuperBadSteve 19:53, March 28, 2010 (UTC) How exactly is it useless? It can be useful with Roland. With his skill set, the clip can hold more ammo than one character can carry, and with ammo regen its use can be extended. If you find one strong enough, it can be useful for constantly whittling away bosses health in co-op games. I think usefullness is all a matter of personal opinion. I wanted one (and found a crappy one) even though I'm a hunter, just to have one. I personally have no use for it, but it is rather entertaining. I would also think it would help keep aggro on Crawmerax in co-op games, giving other characters the chance to hit his weak spots. I'd say it can potentially be useful. AlexanderBlackX 20:05, March 28, 2010 (UTC) think of the choper as a anarchy for roland- GT Midegola Factoid. A Chopper with an 18.0 RoF burns through 1120rds in 15 seconds. In that same 15 secs a +27 Ammo Regen only regens 100rds. It takes another 2.5 minutes to regen all 1120 rds. I have no idea how 'rare' it is. It took about 6 runs to get one and I stopped farming after I got it. -- MeMadeIt 23:52, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Took me a whole "day" (couple game sessions farming) to get my first chopper, and afterwards he dropped me increasingly 5 better, with the last (and truly last he hasnt dropped me one ever again so far^^) being best possibleDemonique 16:35, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Is it possible to fine a (LEGITIMATE!) Chopper with a different barrel for a lower rate of fire but much improved accuracy? I mean, that's the only reason I would ever pursue one, if it had like, 50% accuracy and say, 6.something rate of fire. - Retjzkai 16:55, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Body is Rate of fire, barrel is accuracy and recoil modifiers, so you could find one with barrel5 (46 roughly accuracy) and a rof penatly body like 4 (same damage as 5 Demonique 18:25, April 11, 2010 (UTC)but slower rof) For the record, I'm jealous of all you people that have found more than one. I've killd Motorhead a ridiculous number of times (well over fifty, didn't keep count) and I've still only found one, and a rather sucky one at that. I hope you all feel special. AlexanderBlackX 18:46, April 11, 2010 (UTC) So after posting this, about 2 days later, i found my first. i've found about 5 now...i'm now farming the rakk hive for a leviathan. It's quite convienent because the chopper can destroy the hive without it attacking. IbanezRokr 19:36, April 11, 2010 (UTC)